Konyolnya orang dewasa
by Hey Dhee
Summary: Taukah kamu? Ternyata orang dewasa macam direktur perusahaan ternama juga sama konyolnya dengan seorang pencopet di terminal bus antar kota. Menampilkan : Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Straight and Crack.


**DISCLAIMER**

**HEY DHEE DOESN'T OWN NARUTO**

**OF COURSE!**

**-**

**-**

**WARNING**

**LIME**

**AU**

**A bit OOC**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Taukah kamu..? ternyata orang dewasa macam direktur perusahaan ternama juga sama konyolnya dengan seorang pencopet di terminal bus antar kota. Menampilkan : Sasuke Uchiha, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, dan Hyuuga Hinata. Straight and Crack.

-

-

**Konyol****nya Orang Dewasa..**

**Directed by Hey Dhee!**

**Inspired by My Girl's Boyfriend**

**-**

**Starring :**

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Haruno Sakura**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Hyuuga Hinata**

-

-

_**Friday**_

_**07.00 AM**_

"Pagi, sayang.."

Sasuke menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, ia membuka matanya setengah, sosok berambut pink menyambutnya dengan senyum manis seperti biasa.

Pria itu tersenyum lebar, kemudian bangkit untuk memberi kecupan di kening istrinya, "Pagi, Sakura..."

Wanita bernama Sakura itu kemudian bersandar manja di atas dada bidang suaminya, memainkan jemarinya disana, seperti kucing yang butuh belaian tuannya.

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas panjang, jemarinya bergerak untuk menyisir rambut pendek istrinya. Ia menenggelamkan hidungnya pada ribuan helai rambut pink itu, menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam. Tawa kecil Sakura terdengar saat suaminya itu menggesekkan hidungnya di sana.

"Hmm.. kau harus segera mandi, Sasuke.. aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu..", kata Sakura sembari mencium bibir suaminya.

Sasuke menguap sekali lagi, dilihatnya jam wecker di sampingnya, sudah pukul 7 pagi. Ia menggaruk kepalanya dan mengerang malas.

Sasuke baru akan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, saat pintu kamar mereka terbuka, seorang bocah laki-laki berumur 6 tahun menghambur masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Pagi, ayah!", teriaknya penuh semangat.

Sasuke tersenyum bangga, ia mengacak-acak rambut putra semata wayangnya itu dengan gemas, "Pagi, jagoanku..", balasnya.

"Ryou.. ayo makan sarapannya, kau harus segera berangkat sekolah...", Sakura mengingatkan seraya menggiring bocah itu keluar kamar. Ia mengedipkan satu mata pada suaminya, sementara Sasuke melempar _blow kiss_ pada istrinya.

Hmm... Romantis...

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**07.00 AM**_

"Daaaan pesawat tempur F-14 Tomcat akan segera mendaraaaat... ayo, Misa-chan.. buka landasannya... ngeng.. ngeng..", Pria berambut kuning mencolok itu melayang-layangkan gumpalan nasi yang dijepit kedua sumpitnya. Di depannya seorang bocah berumur 6 tahun hanya diam, menatap ayahnya datar. Rambut kuning panjangnnya diikat satu ke belakang. Kedua lensa matanya berwarna biru cerah. Wajah yang identik dengan wajah sang ayah, hanya saja kulit putrinya lebih putih.

"Tidak lucu, ayah..", komentarnya ketika pria itu hendak menyuapkan gumpalan nasi tersebut padanya.

Pria bernama Naruto itu tertawa garing melihat reaksi putrinya yang begitu datar.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap, datang dari dapur, sebuah celemek masih menggantung di tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum melihat pemandangan lucu di depannya.

"Misa-chan.. ayo habiskan sarapannya, kemudian kita berangkat sekolah..", ujarnya sembari melepas dan melipat celemeknya.

"Iya, bu..", Misa kemudian membuka mulutnya dengan terpaksa, membuat Naruto tersenyum lebar, dan sang ayah menyuapinya dengan senang hati.

"Oh ya.. Hinata.."

"Ya, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya malam ini aku lembur, sayang.. jadi.. aku tidak bisa pulang.. kau tidak perlu menungguku pulang..", ungkapnya sedikit menunjukkan wajah lelahnya demi menyempurnakan kata 'lembur' yang ia sebut.

Hinata hanya tersenyum, ia mengerti sekali kesibukan suaminya, "Baiklah, Naruto... kalau begitu aku tidak menunggumu malam ini..."

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**11**__**.00 PM**_

Sakura sedang duduk sendiri di atas tempat tidur, ia sedang membaca sebuah novel yang direkomendasikan oleh seorang teman. Lembar demi lembar yang ia baca membuatnya mengerutkan dahi, dan kemudian tersenyum diiringi tawa geli dan gelengan kepala. Senyuman yang sangat cantik. Pria manapun harusnya bersyukur jika telah mendapatkannya.

Belum lama ia membaca halaman yang baru, dering cellphone-nya terdengar. Sakura mengambil cellphone, yang sedari tadi ia letakkan di sampingnya.

**Sasuke is Calling...**

Ia tersenyum, kemudian menjawab panggilan dengan tenang.

"Halo, sayang..."

"Hmmh.. halo sayang..", terdengar suara suaminya yang sedikit goyang di ujung sana.

Mendengar keanehan tersebut, Sakura mengerutkan dahi, "Sa-Sasuke, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau terdengar seperti orang mabuk.."

"Hmmh.. ya sayang.. hmmh.. aku baik-baik saja.. hanya mengantuk..", jawabnya diselingi sedikit tawa kecil.

Sakura hanya tersenyum, "Ada berita apa, sayang..?"

"Hmmh.. Sakura, maaf malam ini aku tidak pulang.. aku lembur..", jelasnya, terdengar Sasuke terbatuk-batuk.

Senyum Sakura melebar, "Hmm.. baiklah.. aku mengerti.."

"Yah, hmmmh... kau masih di kantor..?", tanyanya lagi, Sakura menghela nafas panjang.

"Tentu saja, Sasuke.. aku sudah memberitahumu pagi tadi.. mungkin aku baru bisa pulang sekitar jam 3 pagi.."

Terdengar pintu kamar mandi dibuka, membuat Sakura melirik ke arah belakang, senyum nakalnya mengembang.

"Bagaimana dengan Ryou...?", tanya Sasuke ketika sepasang tangan besar itu datang dan mulai meraba-raba tubuh Sakura. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua mata terpejam, berusaha tidak mengerang ketika menjawab panggilan suaminya,

"Tenang saja, bibi Tsunade menjaganya... Owh, Sasuke, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini sesegera mungkin..", kata Sakura cepat, ia tidak mau suaranya terdengar cacat di telinga suaminya.

"Hn.. Baiklah.. teruskan pekerjaanmu... aku mencintaimu..."

Sakura ingin berteriak saat sepasang bibir menciumi lehernya naik dan turun, namun ia berhasil mengendalikan semuanya dengan tenang, hmm ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini, "Aku mencintaimu...", sambungan diputus, dan cellphone dilempar entah kemana.

* * *

_**Saturday **_

_**04**__**.00 AM**_

Hinata bangun dari tidurnya saat cellphone di atas meja kecil di sampingnya berdering keras.

Diambilnya cellphone berukuran mini tersebut, kemudian menatap layarnya.

**Naruto**** is Calling...**

Dengan wajah yang masih kusut disertai senyum yang mengembang tipis, ia menjawab panggilan tersebut, sembari menyisir rambutnya yang awut-awutan.

"Halo.. Naruto.."

"Halo.. sayang... bagaimana keadaanmu?", terdengar suara mesra menyambutnya disana.

"Hmm.. baik.. tentu saja..", Hinata menatap jam dinding di hadapannya, masih pukul 4 pagi, "kapan kau pulang?" tanyanya masih dengan suara mengantuk.

"Hmm.. mungkin sekitar jam 10 pagi.. masih ada yang harus ku selesaikan, Hinata..", mendengar ini, senyum Hinata sedikit melebar.

Terdengar suara selimut digeser, Hinata hanya berbalik untuk mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Baiklah.. kami menunggumu, Naruto.."

"Baiklah.. sampai ketemu di rumah.. sayang... aku mencintaimu..."

Hinata tersenyum nakal saat jemari itu menggelitik lehernya, "Aku juga mencintaimu..", sambungan diputus, dan lima menit kemudian, desahan-desahan kembali terdengar.

* * *

_**Taukah anda? Ketika pasangan anda menjadi lebih romantis dari biasanya kepada anda, itu berarti dia sudah mempunyai idaman yang lain?**_

=D

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**04.15**__** PM**_

Naruto sedang berada di toko buku, sendirian. Ia sedang mencari sebuah buku di bagian rak besar yang bertuliskan 'Novel' pada bagian atasnya. Dengan seksama ia memperhatikan setiap rupa yang dimiliki buku-buku yang dibariskan di sana.

"Oi, Dobe, sedang apa kau?"

Naruto nyaris menelan bulat-bulat permen karetnya saking kagetnya, ia kemudian menghadap sosok yang memanggilnya,

"Hah, Te-Teme, kau membuatku kaget saja..", Naruto mengurut dadanya berlebihan.

"Sedang apa kau?", tanyanya datar.

"Aah, yaaa, tentu saja aku sedang mencari novel..", jawab Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sasuke hanya menaikkan alis, "Kau sendiri? mengapa bisa ada disini?", Naruto bertanya balik.

"Yah, sudah jelas lah.. aku juga mencari buku..", jawab Sasuke, menunjukkan beberapa buku yang akan ia bayar di kasir.

Naruto tertawa renyah, "Oh iya, kapan kita mengadakan pesta BBQ bersama lagi, Teme?", tanya Naruto sembari menepuk bahu sobatnya itu.

Mendengar pesta BBQ disebut-sebut, Sasuke tersenyum tipis, "Yah, kita lihat nanti, Dobe..", Sasuke balas menepuk bahu Naruto, "Aku duluan Naruto, ada hal lain yang harus ku selesaikan.."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, "Ya.. ya.. ya.. direktur muda kembali beraksi..", ejeknya.

"Aku bukan direktur muda yang santai seperti mu..", Sasuke mencibir, sementara Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya. Keduanya melambai dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sasuke membayar di kasir, sementara Naruto melanjutkan pencarian.

Ia berhenti saat cellphone di kantung kemejanya bergetar, sedikit memaki ia mengambil alat komunikasi itu, gambar amplop kecil tergambar di layar. Ditekannya gambar tersebut dengan ibu jarinya, dan sesaat kemudian pesan tertulis tersebut ditampilkan.

-**From : My Lovely Cherry**-

**Naruto, a****ku sudah selesai..**

**Jemput aku ditempat biasa.. 15 menit lagi..**

**Ok..**

**love you..**** ^o^ **

**xoxo**

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

* * *

_**Friday**_

_**05.00 PM**_

_**How can I tell her about you..?**_

_**Girl, please tell me what to do...**_

_**Everything seems right..**_

_**Whenever I'm with you...**_

Sasuke memutar kemudinya sembari menyanyi pelan mengikuti lagu yang mengalun dari CD playernya. Ia tertawa geli, mencoba mencermati lirik lagu tersebut.

_**So girl would**__** you tell me?**_

_**How can I tell her about you..**_

Sasuke bersiul mengikuti musiknya, kemudian memutar kemudinya lagi. Sesaat kemudian senyum nakalnya mengembang ketika seorang wanita melambaikan tangan dari sebuah halte, yang tidak begitu jauh dari posisinya sekarang. Sasuke menancap gas, dan berhenti tepat di depan halte tersebut.

Wanita berparas manis tersebut buru-buru membuka pintu mobilnya, dan masuk, ia memukul pelan bahu Sasuke dengan tas lavender minimalis miliknya, "Sasuke, kau lama seka-", Sasuke mencium bibirnya untuk menghentikan kalimat yang keluar dari wanita tersebut.

* * *

_**Friday **_

_**11.00 PM**_

"Kau sudah menidurkan, Misa-chan..?", tanya Naruto pada istrinya melalui cellphone, ia sedang memperhatikan parasnya di cermin yang berada di dalam kamar mandi. Tubuh kekarnya terlihat jelas ketika kemeja yang biasa menutupi dirinya itu dienyahkan.

"Tentu saja, Naruto.. apa pekerjaanmu sudah selesai?", suara lembut bertanya di seberang sana.

"Yah.. tentu belum, Hinata..", Jawab Naruto sembari meraba-raba saku celananya satu persatu, "oh, shit..", ia memaki pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Halo? Naruto, ada yang salah?", Naruto kemudian membelalak saat mendengar suara istrinya.

"Aah, bukan apa-apa, sayang.. ada data yang sepertinya terhapus.. hmm.. hmm... ah, rasanya aku tidak menyimpan di folder ini..", Naruto membuka dompetnya, dan menghambur isinya. Ia menyipit kesal, barang yang ia cari tidak ada.

Terdengar tawa manis Hinata disana, "Sebaiknya kau tidak perlu menelponku kalau kau masih sibuk.."

"Yah, aku hanya.. ingin tau keadaan istri dan anakku.. wajar bukan?", Naruto mengerutkan dahi, ia masih mencari barang tersebut diantara tumpukan-tumpukan kartu nama dari dalam dompetnya.

"Baiklah.. selesaikan pekerjaanmu dulu Naruto.. sampai jumpa besok, sayang.."

Naruto tersenyum, "Sampai jumpa besok, sayang..", sambungan diputus.

" Graah! Sial, aku tidak membawanya...", Naruto mengacak kesal rambutnya di depan cermin sebelum keluar dari dalam kamar mandi.

* * *

_**Friday **_

_**11.00 PM**_

Hinata menutup cellphone-nya dan beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi sesudah merapihkan rambut dan melepas pakaian yang ia kenakan hari ini. Hanya selembar handuk putih yang menutupi tubuh indahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah double bed, dimana seorang pria sedang berbaring disana, berbicara dengan seseorang melalui cellphone-nya,

"Bagaimana dengan Ryou...?" tanyanya dengan mata meram-melek. Mata hitamnya yang tajam kemudian beralih pada Hinata, senyum malasnya yang lucu (menurut Hinata) mengembang. Hinata meletakkan cellphone miliknya terlebih dahulu di atas meja di dekatnya, kemudian menaiki tempat tidur mereka, dan dengan manjanya menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang pria tersebut. Jemari nakal milik pria itu mulai memainkan helai-helai rambutnya. Bibir mungil Hinata pun mulai menyapu leher besar pria tersebut hingga mencapai telinga kanannya, ia dapat mendengar suara wanita dari cellphone pria tersebut. Namun ia tidak peduli. Demi Tuhan, ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

"Hn.. Baiklah.. teruskan pekerjaanmu..." ia berhenti sejenak untuk mencium kening wanita yang ada di atas dadanya sebelum melanjutkan, "aku mencintaimu...", ia kemudian menutup cellphone-nya, melemparnya entah kemana, "Hinata..", ia melanjutkan kalimat sebelumnya.

"Love you too.. Hmmh.. kau terlalu banyak minum hari ini, Sasuke..."

"Hmmmh.. dan kau selalu menyukai aromanya..", goda Sasuke, mengedipkan satu matanya.

"Iuww..", Hinata mencebil, sementara Sasuke tertawa. Dalam hati ia memaki temannya yang jauh di ujung sana tanpa henti,

_Baka Dobe...__ Baka baka baka baka baka!_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Friday**_

_**11.00 PM**_

Naruto baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, sejenak menatap wanitanya yang sedang duduk di tepi tempat tidur, menerima panggilan dari seseorang. Sial, senyum nakal yang baru saja wanita itu lemparkan padanya, membuatnya semakin tidak sabaran untuk melancarkan aksinya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat, merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dengan lembut, dan kedua tangannya mulai menjalankan aksi.

Wanita dengan rambut pink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha menahan erangan yang akan keluar demi menjawab panggilan tersebut, "Tenang saja, bibi Tsunade menjaganya...", ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, "Owh, Sasuke, aku harus menyelesaikan laporan ini sesegera mungkin.." katanya cepat, kemudian kembali menggigit bibirnya saat Naruto mulai menciumi lehernya. Tuhan, pria ini membuatnya ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

"Aku mencintaimu..", sambungan diputus, cellphone dilempar entah kemana, "Naruto..."

Naruto tertawa, ia memeluk tubuh wanita itu dengan erat, "Love you too, Sakura.."

"Hmm, Naruto..."

"Kau suka novelnya?"

"Hmm... aku suka sekali.. terima kasih, sayang.."

Naruto mencium keningnya, "Apapun untukmu, Sakura.."

Dalam hati tawa Naruto meledak, meledek seorang kawan di ujung sana,

_Baka Teme...__ Baka baka baka baka baka!_

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke hendak melepas boxernya saat ia tersadar sesuatu. Ia kemudian berhenti, "Oh, Fuck it!"

Hinata mengernyit, "Ada apa, Sasuke?"

* * *

"Sakura, aku lupa membawa kondom...", Naruto menggaruk kepalanya.

* * *

Mendengar itu Hinata hanya tersenyum.

* * *

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya malam ini, sayang...", Sakura mencium bibirnya.

* * *

"Kau serius?", Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya, dan Hinata menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Mereka kemudian kembali melanjutkan aksi yang tertunda.

* * *

_**Tah**__**ukah Anda? Kelalaian dalam bertindak bisa berakibat fatal**_

_**=)**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**9 Bulan kemudian...**

"Aaaaargh!", Sakura berteriak entah pada siapa, tubuhnya serasa ingin meledak, keringat bercucuran di keningnya.

"Dorong terus nyonya Uchiha.. kepalanya sudah terlihat.. iya, sedikit lagi.."

"Aku sudah mendorongnya, bodoh! Berhentilah mengaturku!", Sakura mengamuk, perawat yang membantunya menjadi pucat pasi mendengar makiannya.

Sakura terus mengerang, berusaha mendorong si kecil untuk bisa melihat dunia. Ia meremas tangan suaminya keras-keras sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakitnya yang luar biasa.

Sasuke menyipit kesakitan, ingin sekali ia berteriak, "Tanganku Sakura! TANGANKUU!", tapi berusaha ditahan. Ia tidak ingin merusak suasana, terutama image baiknya.

* * *

**Sementara di kamar lain...**

"Ayo, Hinata.. sayang.. sedikit lagi...", Naruto membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat pada telinga istrinya.

"Argh!", Hinata berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tetap terjaga demi membawa si kecil ke dunia.

"Iya sedikit lagi!"

* * *

Dalam keheningan yang ada dalam diri mereka masing-masing. Kedua wanita itu pun melafalkan barisan doa yang sama, sambil terus berusaha mengeluarkan si kecil..

_Ya Tuhaaaan..._

_Semoga dia tidak mirip dengan ayahnya!_

_Tolonglah aku__, Tuhan.._

_Buatlah rupanya__ mirip denganku..._

_Tuhan, __Tolonglah aku.._

_Aku berjanji tidak mengulanginya lagi..._

Yah, semoga Tuhan mengabulkan doa konyol mereka..

* * *

"_Baka Narutooo! Dimana dia sekarang!" _Amuk Sakura dalam hati.

"_Sasuke.. kau harus membiayai semua kebutuhan anak ini.. aku tidak mau tau!"_ Ancam Hinata.

* * *

"Selamat Tuan Uchiha.. bayi anda perempuan..", seorang perawat menggendong bayi mereka.

* * *

"Selamat Tuan Uzumaki.. bayi anda laki-laki..."

* * *

Sakura sedikit bangkit untuk melihat bayinya dalam gendongan sang perawat.

* * *

Hinata hampir kehilangan seluruh tenaganya saat melihat paras putra kecil mereka. Ia terpaku disana.

Bayi laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang hitam dan lebat...

* * *

Kuning! Rambutnya berwarna KUNING!

Sakura menjerit dalam hati. Ingin sekali ia menerobos jendela yang ada di kamarnya, dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan. Ia sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata dalam dunia nyata.

Tuhan tidak mengabulkan doa mereka kali ini..

* * *

Saat itu pikiran Sasuke dan Naruto dilanda kebingungan besar.

_Oh, Tuhan, benarkah dia anakku? _

Ck!

Hanya disaat-saat seperti ini, baru mereka bertanya pada Tuhan.

* * *

Fugaku Uchiha berdiri disana dalam diam, di hadapannya ada dinding kaca yang memisahkan dirinya dengan keberadaan beberapa bayi yang diletakkan di dalam box yang berbeda-beda. Setiap box terdapat papan kecil yang mencantumkan nama bayi beserta orang tuanya.

Fugaku menatap lama satu bayi, dimana pada papannya tercantum nama "Uchiha Nami", dan nama "Uchiha Sasuke" tercantum dibawahnya, sebagai nama orang tua.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pria yang terlihat seumuran dengannya datang menghampiri, keduanya saling tak mengenal, ia berdiri di sampingnya. Rambut kuningnya terlihat sangat mencolok, dan acak-acakkan. Pria itu tersenyum ramah padanya, sebelum kembali melihat bayi-bayi yang ada di hadapan mereka.

Fugaku kemudian memperhatikan, bahwa pria di sebelahnya sedang mengerutkan dahi.

"Cucu anda?", Fugaku memecah sunyi.

"Ah, iya...", pria itu menjawab dengan cengiran, "Ahaha.. tapi saya belum sempat menanyakan apakah bayinya perempuan atau laki-laki.. buru-buru saya kesini untuk melihatnya langsung..", ujarnya buka kartu.

Fugaku tertawa mendengarnya, "Sama kalau begitu.. saya membiarkan anak dan menantu saya beristirahat di kamar, saya langsung datang kesini karena ingin mencari tahu cucu saya sendiri..", ia tersenyum konyol.

Mereka berdua tertawa, sebelum Fugaku melanjutkan, "Yang mana cucu anda..?"

Pria bernama Minato itu menggaruk kepalanya tak yakin, "Hmm.. aku rasa yang itu.. tapi ada yang aneh..", ia menunjuk satu box.

Fugaku melihat box tersebut, yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan box cucunya, tertulis nama "Uzumaki Arashi" disana.

"Dari leluhurku juga leluhur menantuku, tidak ada seorang pun yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan lebat seperti itu", aku Minato.

"Ya, begitu juga dengan kami.. tidak pernah ada seorang pun yang memiliki rambut kuning.. ", tambah Fugaku.

Mereka saling bertatapan sejenak dengan alis bertaut, kemudian tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, hingga seorang perawat nyaris menjatuhkan beberapa jarum suntik yang ia bawa.

"Ya Tuhaaan.. Ya Tuhaaan.. kita berpikir terlalu jauh..", Minato berusaha menghentikan tawanya.

"Sebaiknya kau yang melaporkan hal ini...", Fugaku masih menggeleng geli.

"Baiklah.. baiklah...", Minato hendak berjalan sesaat seorang perawat melewati mereka.

"Eh, Suster...", panggil Minato

Perawat yang baru saja membantu kelahiran Uchiha kecil itu berhenti sejenak.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Ahahaha.. kami rasa papan nama cucu kami tertukar!"

Sekarang, giliran sang perawat yang tertawa.

* * *

_**Tuh, kan.. orang dewasa pun juga tak lepas dari kekonyolan**__** yang ada.**_

_**XD**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Created : 15 November 2009**_

_**Published : 26**__** November 2009**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**A/N : Well, yeah! Saya kembali dengan fic gaje! Maafkan saya! Saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi! semoga bermanfaat ya.. XD**

**YOSH! Semangat! tetap menulis, kawan Terima Kasih sudah membaca! Review anda saya tunggu.. 8D**

***ditendang ***

**Semoga apdetan chapter terbaru bisa saya publish dalam waktu dekat.. XD *dilempar***

**Amin..**

**Oh iya, kalau anda sedikit bingung dengan ceritanya.. coba perhatikan hari dan waktu yang tertera diatasnya.. semoga anda tidak bingung.. =)**

* * *

**Curhat Random :** Tugas kuliah membuat saya dan beberapa teman sedikit gila, padahal ini awal dari semester pertama. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan _culture shock_. =(


End file.
